Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!
is the thirty-eighth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 03*06*10 RyuteiOh, 07*08*10 RyuteiOh and 03*06*07*08*10 RyuTeiOh, the return of Madakko as Mecha Madakko, and the debut of the Ooinu, Cepheus, Mizuhebi, Koinu, Tsuru, and Yamaneko Kyutamas. Synopsis Lucky's Homeworld's King Aslan was revealed to be a fake! The Kyurangers uncovered this, and Lucky has become its new king, and the bonds of the Kyurangers have never been stronger! The Kyuranger's aim is to gather enough Kyu Energy to smash through the barrier protecting Jark Matter's Homeworld, Planet Southern Cross. The team is divided into 2 once again, and go on a search for the Perseus and Cepheus Kyu Energies. However, there is one member who is starting to feel left out. That is their Commander Shou Ronpo. Since Tsurugi's exceptional leadership, Shou feels that his role as their Commander is wearing thin. Meanwhile, the Cepheus team must overcome 9 different challenges prepared to specifically challenge each Kyuranger! Although he also feels an obligation to continue fighting, Shou starts to feel that his purpose in the team is wearing thin... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Champ: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander: *Houou Soldier, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Don Armage: *Mardakko: *Quervo: *Desgon: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Futago *Sasori Orange - N/A *Ookami Blue - Ooinu, Koinu, Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - N/A *Hebitsukai Silver - Mizuhebi, Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager) *Chameleon Green - Uo, Yamaneko, Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Washi Pink - Tsuru, Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) (offscreen) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (All-Star Crash), Ryu (Ryu Voyager) *Koguma Skyblue - N/A *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Shou Ronpo **'Right': Tsurugi Ohtori *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** ** ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Matcha **'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *This is the first time since its debut that Lucky doesn't assume Shishi Red Orion. **This also marks the only episode Shishi Red Orion doesn't appear in. *Stinger, Balance, Champ, Spada, and Kotaro don't appear transformed in this episode. *Shou Ronpo does a attack similar to Kenshiro from Hokuto no Ken followed by the quote, "Omae wo mo Shindeiru". DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father, Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!, Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus and Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for おっタマげ！危機９連発！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for おっタマげ！危機９連発！